


His Lord

by NeiNing



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Erection, Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex, blowjob, cock - Freeform, cum, dick - Freeform, handjob, penis - Freeform, relationship, secret lover, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Since I haven't been in drawing mood at all in a long time now, and there was / still is (for few days) "Show your love" event going on, I decided to write something instead. This idea hit me this morning and I knew it would do. So with this little work I want to show my love to ALL of my wonderful followers, friends, supports etc.! The fact so many of you like / love my fics (and arts) is incredibly touching! You guys have no idea how HAPPY you all make me with your comments, fave, support and love <3 You guys are amazing! THANK YOU (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)
Relationships: Leonardo & Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven't been in drawing mood at all in a long time now, and there was / still is (for few days) "Show your love" event going on, I decided to write something instead. This idea hit me this morning and I knew it would do. So with this little work I want to show my love to ALL of my wonderful followers, friends, supports etc.! The fact so many of you like / love my fics (and arts) is incredibly touching! You guys have no idea how HAPPY you all make me with your comments, fave, support and love <3 You guys are amazing! THANK YOU (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic originally was only one chapter long / oneshot, but then my mind created chapter 2 for it so... I think this is a fic which might get short random chapters every now and then.

With one strong swing of his hand Raphael sent two guards away with the prisoner. Groaning louder big turtle sank deeper in his throne, rubbing the area between his eyes. Damn, he was tired and pissed. Whole day had been, more or less, not so pleasant to the lord.

Beside his throne stood tall light green turtle, with red stripes over his eyes, who had become his most trusted guard, a friend. He was Leonardo. The bond between them had reached such a level that most of the times Raphael didn’t need to do or say anything because Leonardo already knew what the turtle was thinking, feeling or going to do.

It was obvious his lord needed much needed relaxation – and Leonardo knew just a way.

Stepping right next to his lord, Leonardo reached his hand on Raphael’s thigh, slowly moving it towards the groins. Raphael didn’t make a sound or movement which would had been a sign for Leonardo not to go forward with his plan. When smaller hand reached its destination, it started to rub softly and warmly against the groins, hidden by the fabric.

Raphael moaned softly, seemingly starting to relax in his seat. As Leonardo went on, bulge under his hand grew bigger until buttons needed to be opened, revealing Raphael’s erection. Smirking in pleasure deep inside his mind Leonardo stepped in front of his lord, slowly getting on his knees as Raphael welcomed him, spreading his massive legs apart.

Hot mouth sealed throbbing and swollen cock of his lord. Closing his eyes Leonardo welcomed more or less sour flavor as he started to suck, feeling big hand stroke his head with slow motion. Raphael was moaning more now, still keeping his voice low and soft. God, it made Leonardo’s heart race when that voice murmured soft and lovely words to him. Praising him, encouraging him, guiding.

As his eyes were closing Raphael heard huge door open at the end of his throne room, forcing his eyes stay open as one of his men approached him. Olive green turtle hesitated a moment after he realized what was going on, but he had news what couldn’t wait. And this wasn’t the first time he had seen their activity, but every time he wished he wouldn’t.

Halting next to his master Donatello bowed, addressing Raphael with his title.

“My Lord. I have news.”

Bigger turtle released moan and growl mix deep from his throat as his eyes kept staying on Leonardo, who was pumping Raph’s dick with his hand while sucking it, blue eyes sparking up at him playfully.

“Get on with it.” Raphael managed to say after a while.

Donatello bowed again before speaking. “The Prime Minister is here to meet you, my Lord.”

Annoyance was clear on Raphael’s face as he turned to look at the messenger.

“Tell him to wait. I’ll be there when I’m done here.”

There was slight blush on Donatello’s face as he tried to keep his weight on both feet instead of changing weight from one foot to another nervously.

“My lord, he’s been waiting a while now already.”

“Then tell him to wait more. Or say I’m not here.”

“He knows you are here, my lord. Besides, you had agreed to meet him today.”

Raphael growled, his hold on Leo’s head tightening slightly as his temper was rising.

“Tell him I will meet him later today. If he can’t wait, he’s free to leave. Now get lost.”

“As you command, my lord.”

Donatello gave his final bow before leaving the huge room. There were times like these when Donatello really hated to be so called “messenger” since it left him to deal with angry visitors who Raphael had agreed to meet, but would always move the meeting or be late.

**

Raphael had taken Leonardo in his bedroom, a place where he knew they wouldn’t be disturbed and could finish what they had started. Leonardo was stripped already and threw on the bed. Damn he looked so good as yellow orbs traveled on the naked body, eating it. Slim, but still deadly and muscular hands were above Leo’s head, his body exposed and legs spread. There also was this gorgeous bulge decorating the area between smaller male’s legs.

Raphael didn’t move his hands slow as he stripped himself while growing more aroused while staring his secret lover. Climbing on top Raphael kissed Leonardo with passion, thrusting himself inside the other body.

Leonardo threw his head back, gasping out loud. Feeling Raphael’s fully erected cock inside him was mind blowing! Despite the fact Raphael had a reputation of being a brute and not so caring, he had shown his most caring side to Leonardo. Every time he had prepared Leonardo more or less, taking good care of him.

Laying tightly on top of smaller male, both turtles wrapped hands around one another, panting hotly as the speed grew. Muffed moans hit Raphael’s shoulder as Leonardo kept gasping for air, his heart racing, lungs aching and sweat covering his body. He felt so good, so damn good… His heart was going to explode if he wouldn’t say it.

“Ah.. Ahh.. R… Raphael…. Ah!”

Turning his head hazy eyes met blue orbs which were half hidden behind the eyelids. Beaks almost touching one another both turtles released their hot breaths over and over again before Leonardo dared to speak with silent whispers. They were meant only for Raphael.

“I’m.. Ah ah… Sorry, my lord. I – oh – know I have no permission to call you w-with your n-name, ah, but I… I love you.”

Swallowing after licking his lips Leonardo went on since there was no signs Raphael was going to reply to him.

“I also know it’s, ah, f-forbidden for me to f-feel – aahh – like this about you. A-after all I’m – oooh – nothing more than a… ahh… sex relief to you, my lord.”

Raphael listened those softly whispered words with care, keeping his eyes locked with blue orbs. True. Some of Leo’s words were true. Holding Leonardo tighter Raphael softly kissed smaller beak, cheek and neck before lifting his head up enough to see those, and most beautiful, blue eyes again.

“Shut it.” Raphael panted heavily as he went on, never stopping to rub his cock inside of Leo’s ass. “In here you are a-allowed to call me, huff, with my name. I like it. Secondly – huh – you are more than just sex relief to me.”

Sealing Leo’s mouth in lusty kiss Raphael rolled his tongue in smaller mouth, teasingly, before pulling away with soft smack. Voices were kept low and soft as the conversation went on.

“I love you as well, Leo. Ah… But we must be c-careful, huuh, since we don’t want anyone outside to know th-there’s m-more between us, aah.” Kissing Leo again Raphael found words to continue. “You’re the only one in h-here who I, hhmm, trust. Truly trust. As a lord of this castle and l-land I m-must be careful with the people around m-me.”

“Because there’s – hngh – a chance for betrayal?”

“Yes.” Raphael softly moaned as he nodded. “With you I can be… open and myself.” Panting heavily Raphael went to kiss Leo’s neck over and over again, murmuring his next words against heated skin. “I love you. You are so much m-more to me than y-you can ever imagine.”

Feeling his heart swell with warmth and strong love Leonardo wrapped his hands tighter around bigger and more muscular turtle, hiding his face in thick neck, returning the kisses.

“Raphael...”

When lips found each other once more, Leonardo’s hands loosened their hold, going to travel on Raphael’s body. They slid on massive shell, naked sides, thick arm muscles, that sweaty skin under Leo’s palms felt so good, the smell of sex and sweat filling his nostrils with Raphael’s own strong scent. He wanted to feel this every night. To the rest of his life.

The feeling of climax was starting to cloud both of their minds when suddenly a knock on the door startled them both. Luckily neither of them screamed. In panic Raphael hurried to tie Leo’s hands above his head, blindfolding him as well. Getting on his knees and lifting Leo’s legs on his shoulders Raphael groaned his answer to get in.

Leonardo was moaning louder now since Raphael was penetrating him deeper as Donatello, once again stepping to the scene which he rather would had avoided, came in. Closing the door behind him Donatello stayed on his spot, bowing deeply even that his lord, Raphael, was shell towards him.

“I’m most sorry to disturb you, my lord, but the Prime Minister is growing inpatient. He is demanding to meet you instantly.”

Raphael cursed under his breath as he kept his eyes locked on Leonardo’s wide open mouth, that hot pink tongue inside it, blush on the cheeks with sweat, drool at the edge of his mouth… And that voice. Fuck.

It didn’t take more than that to push Raphael over the edge. Hot semen spurted out from the tip of his dick, covering Leo’s insides with white sticky liquid. Raphael’s hand found Leonardo’s erection, pumping it violently to help his partner reach his own climax. Leonardo was trembling, his back suddenly arched as he came with loud scream. Satisfaction. Raphael was grinning as he kept his eyes on Leonardo, who’s body slowly relaxed after intense orgasm.

Taking his time to let his erection to fade away inside Leo’s ass Raphael cleaned Leonardo from his own semen, finally pulling out. Remains of his cum covered his own dick, small stripes of cum leaking out from Leo’s open hole.

Cleaning his own dick Raphael tucked it in its hiding pocket before turning to face Donatello, who had patiently waited him at the door. Raphael eyed the turtle a moment before picking up his clothes, dressing up. When he was done he walked at the door, stopping next to young male who was bowing at him once more.

“Release him.” Order was simple and clean without any question.

Donatello bowed again as Raphael closed the door, heading to meet the Prime Minister. Now daring to turn to look at his brother, Donatello sighed. Leonardo was still gasping and breathing fast and loud, his chest waving up and down.

Walking to the side of the bed Donatello reached for Leo’s wrists, freeing them, before gently sliding blindfold off on Leonardo’s eyes. Keeping his eyes closed Leonardo focused on breathing and steadying his heartbeat while feeling Donatello’s eyes on him.

“Are you alright?”

Question was silent and worried whisper with a soft touch on Leo’s cheek.

“Yeah… I’m fine… This wasn’t the first time...”

“I know, but I worry about you. He’s so… rough with you. Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

Now Leonardo chuckled slightly as he opened his eyes, turning to look at his worried brother.

“Don’t worry... He knows what he’s doing. He knows my limits… And it seems he’s rough, but he always prepares me.”

“It still doesn’t give him any rights to use you like this.” Donatello’s voice was heated when he said that, still trying to control most of his worry and anger. Leonardo smiled as he closed his eyes.

“I don’t mind if he uses me… I feel happy if I’m any use for him.”

Donatello swallowed as he eyed his brother worried. “But this still isn’t right...”

“Don. I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

Moment in silence passed before Donatello spoke again.

“There’s something more going on between you two, isn’t there?”

Leonardo chuckled again tiredly as he sighed, his body relaxing even more as sleep was sneaking in.

“Why would you think that?”

“Leonardo.” The stern tone in Donatello’s voice made Leonardo take a lazy look of his brother before letting his lids close again. “You guys are a thing?” Donatello carefully asked.

“… No...” Leonardo sighed sadly as he let out a lie. “It’s… one sided. From my side.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Donatello looked sorry. “Does he know?”

“Yes. But he doesn’t want nothing more than sex. I’m fine with it so don’t worry.”

“You don’t feel used?”

“I feel I’m serving him. And it makes me feel proud of myself as well. I feel I’m good use to him.”

Donatello decided to stay quiet even that he, so badly, wanted to say he didn’t like this. He didn’t like it his brother was used as sex slave or sex toy by their lord. But since Leonardo seemed to be happy about it… There wasn’t much what Donatello could had done.

“Hey, Donnie?” Leo’s voice was tiny whisper, his mind barely there. “Can you place a pillow on my chest and cover me with blanket? I want to take a nap...”

His brother said nothing as he stood, taking a pillow next from Leo’s head, placing it on Leonardo’s chest and stomach. Nuzzling against the edge of the pillow Leonardo smiled and sighed, picking up Raphael’s scent from the pillow. It was so calming, soothing… relaxing.

“Hey…?”

“Yes?”

Donatello watched how Leonardo forced his eyes open even slightly, begging him.

“Do me a favor. Be by our lord’s side while I can’t. I know I won’t be leaving this bed today.” Leonardo chuckled softly before continuing. “It’s my job to be there and protect him, but I can’t now. And you are the only one who I trust so, please, go and be by his side. Make sure he’s safe.”

Donatello listened while watching how Leo’s eyes fought to stay open.

“Don’t you worry, brother. I promise.”

As Donatello pulled blanket on Leonardo, all the way up to his chin, Leonardo was already soundly asleep. Donatello couldn’t help but to smile while wondering had his brother even heard him.

Taking last look of his sleeping brother Donatello closed the door, heading to the meeting room to be by the side of their lord, just like he had promised to Leonardo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was supposed to be oneshot only, but my mind created chapter 2 many months ago. I just wasn't sure should I post it or not, but... Here it is! :D

First meeting with Prime Minister hasn’t been all that successful and another meeting was required with other ministers later. Raphael wasn’t pleased about this at all. He hated meetings but the kingdom – and his land – needed this meeting. It was in danger.

Sitting at the end of long wooden table – once again – Raphael eyed ministers, Prime Minister included, in the meeting room. Everyone seemed more or less uncomfortable, knowing their situation perfectly well.

Beside Raphael stood Leonardo and further away, next to smaller door which was Raphael’s personal exit, stood Donatello, his eyes tightly on Leonardo and their lord.

Atmosphere in the room was tight, but it got even more tight when one of the ministers started conversation.

“So are the rumors true?”

“I think they are.” One replied back.

“There’s no evidence yet. Doctors are still investigating this.”

“How we get any evidences from doctors since they, what I have heard, have caught the illness too and either have, or are, dying to it!”

“This is bad, my lord. We need to do something.”

“Just don’t let the doctors come back from infected area! They will spread it all around the kingdom and land!”

“But we need to find a way to stop the disease!”

Ministers started to yell on top of each other, some jumping up while slamming their hands on the table, yelling so that their saliva was flying out of their mouth across the table.

Leonardo heard growl next to him, taking a look from the corner of his eye. Raphael was sitting eyes closed, rubbing the area between his eyes. He was about to have it, Leonardo could tell it.

Eventually Raphael, indeed, had enough. This situation was stressful enough so he didn’t need around 20 ministers in his castle to scream and yell their lungs out. It solved nothing. With low and loud voice Raphael snapped his head up, eyes steeling.

“ENOUGH!”

All yelling stopped instantly. Eyeing everyone around the table made standing ministers slowly sit back on their chairs. Snorting with a deep sigh Raphael turned to look at his secret lover.

“Leonardo.”

Instantly knowing what Raphael needed from him Leonardo bowed and came closer to his lord who stood up as Leonardo laid on his shell on the table. Literally ripping Leonardo’s clothes off Raphael spread smaller male’s legs, penetrating him there and then – in front of everyone. Fuck, he needed to fuck Leo to keep himself sane during this meeting. He was so pissed off already…

Ministers, as well as Donatello, looked at the pair with wide eyes as Raphael started thrust in Leonardo, holding his legs against his shoulders by the thighs. Growling Raphael ignored moaning Leonardo as he eyed his visitors.

“Well?” He growled. “Do you have any solution to this situation or not?! I’m listening.” Growling again with clear anger in his eyes Raphael kept staring ministers in turn. All of them lowered, or turned, their heads away from the intense gaze of golden eyes.

After a while ministers were talking with each other with quiet voices until they all nodded and Prime Minister took the reins. He coughed as he turned to look the turtle pair.

“Y-your highness. We have come to so--”

Leonardo was screaming and moaning louder now on the table, his fingers clawing the edge of the table, as Raphael had sped up. However his moaning wasn’t pleasing big turtle. Growling Raphael hissed between his teeth.

“Quiet! You are being too loud!”

Leonardo instantly bit his lower lip, whispering his apology. From there Leonardo kept his eyes closed, focusing on breathing through his nostrils only. But few times small pants escaped him as the conversation went on between Raphael and ministers.

“A-as I was saying, we have come to solution. There’s few things to choose from.”

“Go on.” Raphael groaned as he leaned against the table with his massive hands, sealing Leonardo between them.

Coughing once to clear his voice Prime Minister went on.

“First is… That we simply destroy the area where infection is – citizens included.”

It was clear on Raphael’s face that he didn’t like the idea one bit so the Prime Minister continued. “N-next option is that we place that city area in quarantine. And remove citizens near that area further away.”

“And third idea? Because I assume there’s more.”

“Third idea would be to send them away. They can go spread the disease somewhere else.”

Leonardo was desperately trying to keep himself quiet, but he couldn’t hold back the whimper what escaped him just before loud scream as he came. Raphael looked down at him, releasing a growl as he soon followed with his own climax. Panting heavily Raphael kept his eyes closed, feeling Leonardo’s hands sliding on his arms towards the elbows.

Damn those hands and the touches… Opening his eyes Raphael wanted to look at Leonardo with the love he felt for him, but he knew he couldn’t do it here. Instead Raphael pulled out, taking a step back.

“You. Take care of him and clean him.”

Donatello knew Raphael was talking to him even that those strict eyes remained on Leonardo’s panting face. Donatello didn’t hesitate when he came to his brother, helping him off the table, taking limping turtle with him out of the room.

**

In the small room near the kitchen Donatello used warm and wet cloth as he rubbed Leonardo’s legs, erasing hints of Raphael’s sperm off on them. When he was done Donatello faced his brother who kept his eyes closed. Was he sleeping while standing?

“Why you let him treat you like that?”

“Don, we have been over this...”

“Don’t you ‘Don’ me! I’ve all the rights to ask and be worried!”

“He’s good to me.”

Donatello snorted out a laugh. “Good to you?! HOW?! Raping you on the table in front of everyone?!”

“He didn’t rape me.”

“Of course he did! Leo…!” Shaking his head Donatello had to look away. He didn’t know what to do or say anymore. He’d been in this situation too many times and it seemed he never managed to get into his brother’s head.

“He’s using you!”

“And I’m okay with it.”

“No, you are not! How can you be?!”

“I have told you already. I love him.”

“But he doesn’t love you so he is only using you to please his primal needs.”

“I don’t mind. I am happy I can do that for him.”

“I DO MIND!” Donatello screamed at Leo’s face. “You are my brother! You are the only thing I have here! You think it’s pleasant for me to watch how he keeps fucking you!?”

Silence landed in the small room, Leonardo letting Don to calm down before speaking.

“Listen. I know it isn’t easy for you, but I’m serious. I don’t mind. I like it that I’m some use to him.”

“But does it has to be spreading your legs to him?!”

Leonardo felt his own temper starting to raise. Eventually, after Don kept pressuring him, Leonardo lost it. Blue eyes sparked as he turned to look at his worried, but angry, brother. There were tears in Leo’s eyes and they confused Donatello.

“Why you won’t stop?! Why you need to keep pressuring me!? I LOVE to spread my legs for him! I LOVE the feeling I get from the sex with him! I LOVE the fact I’m some good use to him! Because, let’s face it, that’s the only thing I’m good at! Why am I not allowed to enjoy that what I like and am good at?!”

Donatello was blown away when Leonardo replied to him in such a way, but when other turtle recovered from his shock, lifting his finger up in lecturing way, Raphael swung the door open.

“Leonardo. With me. Now.”

Giving sorry look to his brother in purple cape and clothes, Leonardo went after his master, running to his side while feeling Donatello’s eyes on his back. The pair walked a while in silence forward on this long hallway before Raphael dared to whisper, not turning his head or even looking at smaller turtle by his left side.

“I’m sorry about the earlier event.”

“You have no reasons to apologize, my lord. I’m happy to serve you.”

“Yeah, I know. But I… I still wanted to apologize. The growls and how nasty I spoke to you, commanded you to be quiet. You know it was all just an act, right?”

“Of course. I know we can’t show affection to each other in front of others. I happily play the role of being your sex slave… Or toy.”

Leonardo’s hand slowly rose towards Raphael’s, just to touch it even lightly, when bigger turtle suddenly grabbed his arm, pushing him in small hallway which separated from the bigger hallway. Pressing Leonardo against the wall Raphael himself leaned against the wall with his arm, standing by Leo’s side, facing him.

Leonardo smiled as he let his eyes scan that wonderful big body right beside him, hovering there so close, casting a shadow over him. Despite the size difference, and knowing Raphael’s deadly skills and strength, Leonardo felt safe. Being in Raphael’s shadow was the safest place beside Raphael’s arms.

And that smile, or smirk, on Raphael’s face didn’t ease hammering heart’s speed in Leo’s plastron as their eyes met.

“You know I love you.”

“I do.”

“Hhmm. What you and Donnie talked about? Me?”

Now smaller male looked slightly hurt and troubled, lowering his gaze away.

“Yes… He thinks you use me. Rape me.”

“That’s bullshit!” Raphael hissed as he stood up straight, staring down at Leonardo who sighed closing his eyes.

“I know. I have told him many times that you are not horrible like that. That you haven’t raped me. I told him I love it that I can serve you in such a way. I don’t know why he doesn’t understand it...”

Both males stood silently as thoughts rolled in their minds. Leonardo was first to break the silence.

“I’ve been thinking should I tell him the truth. After all he, and you, are the only ones I trust.” Turning to look Raphael, Leonardo let his eyes pierce yellow orbs. “And I know you trust on him too.”

“Yeah, I do, but… Would he be able to keep his mouth shut if we would tell him the truth? Remember what I told you once about a chance of betrayal?”

“Donnie would never betray us.”

“You’re absolutely sure?”

“Aren’t you?”

Rubbing the backside of his head Raphael looked at the wall across them. “Dunno… I mean it took me so long to build this trust on you too. And I don’t know Donatello so well.”

“But I do. So if you trust me… And I say Don’s good… Wouldn’t you still trust me?”

Now Leonardo was playing with Raphael’s big hand. God, it was indeed big. One finger was as big as Leo’s small hand.

“I do trust you, Leo.”

“Then I can tell Donnie?”

Taking deep and loud inhale Raphael lifted his eyes up towards the hallway which darkened towards the end, releasing his breath loudly.

“Fine. Tell him. But warn him too. If anything happens, I will be at his throat first.”


End file.
